INCONEL 625 is a nickel-based alloy having a nominal composition of 61 wt. % Ni, 21.5 wt. % Cr, 9 wt. % Mo, and 3.6 wt. % of (Nb+Ta). INCONEL 625 has high strength and toughness from cryogenic temperatures to 980° C., good oxidation resistance, fatigue strength, and corrosion resistance.